Frozen Dreams
by Silver Crystalite
Summary: She hated herself and she always felt that everyone hated her since the accident that took away her family, her spirits and her joy. Now, when she is back on La Push, she feels that everything has e guy who hated her is with her every time. Okay, what can the simplest reasons be? And how will she take this stuff? Please R & R! PLZ GIVE IT A SHOT!


**AN: So, this is a new story n a new start! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Yeah, why r u telling me that!?**

**To disclaim it babe!**

**Me and my mind will keep fighting but u guys enjoy! And don't forget to tell me how do u feel about it! REVIEW!**

* * *

EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED

(KATELYN'S POV)

"Dad, do we really have to shift back to La Push?" I asked my father, who as usual glared at me whenever I talked to him.

"Yes, we need to." He said in a low voice, looking away from me. He put my luggage into the back of the car and I opened the passenger door with my left (un paralyzed) hand. He didn't say anything as usual as he sat on his driver's seat. Now, I know that I am used to it even if I feel bad about it at times. My life had changed since we moved from La Push and the memories from there still cause a pain in the hole in my chest. I had put my right hand, that was paralyzed in the pocket of my jacket as I never had to use it and so I never wanted anyone to see it. He looked at me and then looked out. One thing clicked in my mind.

He still hates me.

I could have hated him back too but he was the only family I was left with now and somewhere I knew he cared for me. All this had started 6 years ago. I lost my family all because of my fault. As soon as dad turned on the engine, the events went through my brain.

It was about six years ago when I was 11. The day changed everything in my life.

(**TIME OF ECLIPSE, before Collin and Brady started shape -shifting)**

**"****We're gonna shift to Spokane! Yay!" I said.**

**"****That's so not 'yay'. We're gonna leave La Push." Luke (Lucas), my elder brother said. **

**"****We had a talk about it earlier too, kids." Mom said.**

**"****Kate, honey, help Collin put your things in the car." Dad said. **

**"****Dad, I can do my things myself. I don't need Collin to do my things." I shot back after snatching my bags from Collin. **

**"****Yeah, even who wants to help you?" he said. I showed my tongue to him and put my bags in the car.**

**"****Hey, Kate, I made something for you." Cora, Collin's little sister and my best friend at the time, said.**

**"****What's it?" I asked, beaming at her.**

**"****I made a good luck bracelet for you." She said and tied it around my wrist. It was a charm bracelet with a small brown wolf hanging down the thread.**

**"****It's beautiful." I replied.**

**"****Thanks." Collin said.**

**"****You're thanking like you made it." I said.**

**"****Um…it's nothing like that. Sometimes, Cora forgets to say a 'thank you'." He said. Yeah, right. How could he ever make anything for me? It's our mutual enemy-ship. **

**"****Shut up!" Cora said.**

**"****Why do I care for you both anyway?" Collin said.**

**"****Forget about the whack-a-doodle." Cora suggested.**

**"****Point." I replied and I hugged her.**

**"****I'll miss you." I said.**

**"****Me too." She replied.**

**"****Oh! Shut down the mellow drama, redhead." Collin added.**

**"****Get lost somewhere!" I shouted back. This was how I said 'goodbye' to him. Ha, I was so happy to go away from him.**

**"****Suck it down, redhead. You're gonna miss me more than anyone else here." He said.**

**"****Yeah, I won't even remember you in my worst of worst nightmares." I replied.**

**"****Like I care." **

**"****Don't do and neither do I."**

**When dad was almost out of the La Push areas, suddenly Luke started getting warm and I don't know why, he got really, really aggressed.**

**"****It's your fault!" he shouted at me.**

**"****What is my fault?!" I asked in the same tone.**

**"****You know, you're the reason why we had to shift from La Push! Because of you and your stupid tennis." **

**"****You're just jealous!" **

**"****No, I'm not!"**

**"****Kids, don't fight." Mom said.**

**"****Mom, she is a selfish bitch!" Luke said. My brother was speaking Collin Littlesea's language and you know what, he had never said anything like that to me before.**

**"****Luke, behave yourself." Dad said.**

**"****HONEY!" mom cried and then, we saw that there was a cliff where we were ending….**

"Kate, I'm going to get something to eat." Dad said.

"I'll come too." I said.

"No, you stay in the car." He replied.

And I remembered how after the accident, they found mom dead, Luke, most probably had fallen off the cliff and died, I had my right forearm paralyzed and dad, who still thinks that it was all because of me. I guess it's not wrong of him to think it that way. He is right instead; it was all because of me that we lost our family. I never cried after two months when I noticed my dad behaving to me that way. He didn't love me now. All he loved was his job and so without anyone knowing we moved to Spokane. I don't know what everyone there at La Push might react when we go back and sometimes, I feel that I don't even care as I know that no one cares for me now. It's all what my life is about. It's what the reality of my life is.

"Here" Dad said and gave me the food pack.

"Thank you." I replied. We don't talk much to each other. He opened it for me because he knew I couldn't open it myself. Sometimes, I really feel helpless but I'm used to it.

In about three or four hours, we reached the Rez and dad drew the brakes in front of a place I knew - The Fuller's residence. I knew we were to go there as Brady's dad is dad's cousin.

"Don't act weird with your arm, okay?" dad instructed. I just nodded simply.

"Brady will get your things out of the car. For god's sake, don't try to do that yourself." He added. I nodded again. As I got out of the car, I had my right hand secured tightly into my pocket.

"Hey beautiful!" I guess this must be Brady. This guy was six foot something, I mean really tall. He had brown hair and the same colored eyes. No one else, except him, as I know would call me 'beautiful'.

"Hey!" I said and he came to hug me. Oh great, just great…

"Brady…I…can't breathe!" I said.

"Sorry." He said and let me go. "Cora's waiting for you." I looked over to dad, who nodded and I went inside.

There was Cora, black hair, cute little puppy faced, well not exactly but she had all grown up.

"There you are! You promise breaker!" she shouted. I looked back. "I am talking to you!" she said and ran to hug me. I wrapped one arm around her while she had almost gotten the guts out of me.

"Hug me properly, you idiot!" she ordered. Now, I really didn't know what to do.

"I said, properly!" she said and I nestled a bit more into her. What else could I do? Tell my best friend that my right forearm is half paralyzed?

Err, no!

"What happened? Why ain't you getting your right hand out of your pocket?" she asked, a bit shocked. I looked away from her.

"Hiding something?" she continued, laughingly.

"No, nothing like that." I answered.

"So?" she asked.

"Um…seriously nothing." I responded, and started chewing my lips.

"You are lying to me! Tell me what happened?" she demanded. Oh no! She knows my nervous habit.

"Okay, look…" I was saying when Brady reappeared from nowhere and said:

"Her right arm is…is paralyzed." He said.

"IT'S NOT PARALYZED!" I snapped.

"It's what your dad told me!" Brady answered in a loud tone.

"It's…it's…it just doesn't work." I stuttered. This is what it happens when I get a bit…okay, let it go.

"How?" this was all, Cora was.

"Look, just let it go. Things are not going to get better. I don't wanna talk about it." I replied.

"I need to know. I have a right to know, okay?!" she said. "I know about what happened with Luke and your mom but your dad simply didn't tell us about any of this! Any of this, I mean." She pointed to my arm. "And when the time we came to meet you, he just…just told us that you were affected really badly, psychologically and you don't want to remember anything from the past and he told us not to talk to you when we came to see you there, in Spokane."

Yeah, I remember that.

"Okay, let me tell you why I wanted to stay away from here! It's because….it's because I knew you guys would pity me like this if I come here. I hate being pitied and you know that more than anyone else, Cora. It simply sucks and you know I can't spend even one second being pitied by anyone. I hate it…I hate it more than anything else in this world. I can't use my right arm doesn't mean that…who am I kidding? I am handicapped, anyway!" I said and ran out of the house. I simply wanted to stay alone. How much I wished Cora won't notice it and just get over it like when we used to be kids, but all in vain and the next thing was that I ran into a large pillar, I guess and fell down on the beach. Who the hell keeps pillars on beach!?

"Urgh! Who was that stupid moron who placed this pillar here!?" I said with disgust.

"Last time, I checked I wasn't a pillar. Who knows what might happen in a few seconds?" The pillar…I mean the gigantic human answered. He was about six feet something, like my cousin Brady. Same giant spurt.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked when he helped me up.

"First tell me who are you? I was here first and you know, that gives me the first right to know." He asked. This kind of a language was all but, Collin's. He stared at me for some seconds and then shook his head as if confused or something. Then again he looked into my eyes and lent me his hand so that I could get up. Forget it! I can do things myself.

"Whack-a-doodle?" I asked as I rose up.

"Katelyn?" he inquired. Wow, he didn't call me redhead. "Woah, you've changed lots."

"No, I still am the same girl, same ego." I remembered how much he said he hated me having overmuch of ego.

"Oh yeah. Could you give me a small explanation why you ran outta Fuller's house rather than meeting my parents, complaining about me? Well, you have nothing to complain about me. Why don't you just go and have GPTs with Cora? I don't want to sound mean but you know it's kinda weird that people run out of that house."

"I don't really wanna talk about it. So, please don't get the topic." I said.

"Okay, as you say, Katelyn. So, how are you?" he asked.

What is wrong with this guy? How is he so good to me?

"I'm good but give me a reason, why you're not irritating me or something." I squinted my eyes at him.

"People change. I think I'm not that mean anymore." He answered. I just shook my head and looked at the waves.

"Yeah, they change." I was talking about my dad here.

"So, how were things there in Spokane? Your sports' scholarships and all?" he asked.

"Couldn't get them." I answered as I gulped down the saliva in my mouth. Why am I telling him that?

"Why?" he wanted to know.

"Forget it." I replied. I saw Brady coming to us.

"Look, I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He said to me.

"I'm not upset cause of that. People say that it is paralyzed, almost all the time. I am damn used to it. I just wanted to tell her about it more properly." I answered.

"What is…if you may like to tell me, err… paralyzed?" Collin asked.

"My right forearm." I answered, looking away.

"What?! HOW!" he asked giving a stress on 'how'.

"It's just, well, because of that accident." I replied.

"I'm sorry about it." he said.

"Don't…just don't!" I tightened my fist and almost yelled.

"Okay, let's go in and have dinner." Brady said and I followed him inside. Collin followed me but he didn't glare like he used to when we were little. Instead, he was staring at my arm, worriedly.

"STOP DOING THAT!" I ordered.

"Doing what?" Collin asked.

"Listen, I am alright. I don't want you staring at my arm!" I retorted.

"Okay, okay. As you say, but don't get upset." He said. Okay, he has got a screw loose somewhere. I am shouting on him since these last 15 minutes and he replies so easily as if I am talking normally.

At the dinner table, Cora apologized to me and I told her it wasn't her fault at all. I overreacted. Collin drew a chair for me but I drew my own chair next to that one. This is annoying me.

"Oh my god, honey your dad just told me what happened. I am so sor…" Connie, Collin and Cora's mom said when I cut her off.

"No, I'm perfect. Don't worry." I said.

"Okay, as you say." She said.

* * *

**AN: Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
